Conventionally, adhesive films such as an adhesive tape, an adhesive sheet, and an adhesive label have been widely used in production of products including daily necessities. Typical examples of the constitution of the adhesive film include an adhesive film including a resin film layer and an adhesive layer containing a polymer having a urethane bond. When a polymer having a urethane bond is obtained, a compound having a hydroxy group is usually reacted with a compound having an isocyanate group, and at this time, an organotin compound such as dibutyltin dilaurate is used as a catalyst (see, for example, Patent Document 1). However, the organotin compound is said to have effects on the human body and the environment, and its use is restricted by the REACH regulation. As the other catalyst, a complex such as zirconium tetraacetylacetonate, tetra-n-butoxy zirconium, titanium tetraacetylacetonate, titanium tetra-2-ethylhexoside, dibutoxy titanium bisacetylacetonate, and aluminum monoacetylacetonate bis(ethyl acetoacetate) is used (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Incidentally, the adhesive film is also used in applications that dislike contamination caused by impurities and the like, for example, in production processes for semiconductor parts, electronic parts, or the like. Specific examples thereof include a surface protection adhesive film for protecting a surface of a semiconductor wafer when a back face of the semiconductor wafer on which an integrated circuit and the like is formed is subjected to grinding processing.